A Nightmare In Konoha
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: [Naruto and A Nightmare on Elm Street crossover] He has come back two years later, but this time he's not terrorizing dreams in Elm St. but in Konoha. Why? Maybe... a certain relative to one of those who killed him has to do with this? Rated M for later c


**Another Halloween fic! I just watched the first Nightmare on Elm Street movie again yesterday. I love all the movies with Robert Englund in it. Though I have only seen the first four Nightmare on Elm Street movies. I've also seen Freddy vs. Jason which rocked. Anyway, please enjoy this fan fiction!**

Title: A Nightmare In Konoha

Summary: Naruto and A Nightmare on Elm Street crossover He has come back two years later, but this time he's not terrorizing dreams in Elm St. but in Konoha. Why? Maybe... a certain relative to one of those who killed him has to do with this?

Rating: M for violence and cursing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own A Nightmare on Elm Street... But I do own this fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_An Unpleasant Dream"_

She stood up, completely surrounded by darkness. She looked up at the night sky, stars twinkling above her. She took a small step forward as her shoe made a small noise on the concrete under her and she looked around silently.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, wondering where the boy went. Only minutes ago was he sitting down next to her on the bench behind her.

A small wind picked up, blowing past her and gently rustling the orange and brown leaves on the trees around her. She took another step forward, swearing she could hear the sound of footsteps near her.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she whispered again. She looked around, only to see that no one else was in sight. Her calm face slowly began to show a worried emotion and she took a few more steps forward.

"Please, Sasuke-kun… It's not funny anymore, please come out!" she cried, only to get a small, unfamiliar cackle in reply. She gasped, turning her head quickly toward a sound, a some sort of screeching sound. Like… knives scratching against metal. The sound became louder and seemed to be getting closer, and closer, and closer…

Haruno Sakura shot up in her bed, gasping. She breathed heavily, her eyes somewhat wide.

"A dream…" she told herself, calming down. "It was only a dream…"

Sakura stood up, looking toward the window. The sunlight shone into her bedroom brightly, blinding her. She turned, walking out of the room and towards the bathroom.

After taking a long shower to wake her up, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom with nothing but a towel around her body. She sat down in front of her mirror, picking up a brush with her right hand and gently started to brush her medium length hair.

Once she was done, she set down the brush and blow-dried her hair, then got dressed. She wore her usual red outfit and wore the same blue ninja shoes. She then tied on her headband before walking out the front door, ready to go meet her teammates and sensei on the bridge for their next mission.

She finally made her way to the bridge, looking to see a familiar blonde boy.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, waving. Sasuke stood a few feet away from Naruto, not bothering to pay attention to either of his teammates.

Sakura walked up to her teammates, walking past Naruto and over to Sasuke.

"Um… Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she said softly. Sasuke nodded slightly, not even looking at her. Sakura sighed. She looked around, noticing that Kakashi-sensei was no where in sight. She sighed once more, knowing Kakashi-sensei was going to be late again.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "You look tired… Are you okay?" the blonde asked, and Sakura looked at him, nodding.

"Yeah, Naruto… I'm fine. I just had a nightmare last night, that's all." Naruto nodded.

"'Kay then…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there's the first chapter. I'll try to update soon. Please read and review! Cookies for those who review. :)**


End file.
